Zala dan Hujan
by Cyaaz
Summary: Day 1 of 7 Days Affair Week Challenge! - Hujan selalu bersama kami, kapan pun dan di mana pun... Ketika segalanya dimulai dan ketika segalanya harus berakhir...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, Minna...!_

_Yup, Cyaaz kembali dengan Fic BARU LAGI!_

_Pasti semua pada kesel karena Cyaaz suka numpuk hutang._

_Tapi yang ini udah kelar kok, dijamin nggak nambah daftar hutang Cyaaz..._

_:D_

_Cyaaz tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut Event minggu ini sih, jadi lah Fic ini..._

_Semoga kalian menikmati Fic ini, dan yang lebih penting... Semoga Cyaaz masih terampuni setelah kalian selesai membaca Fic ini..._

_:'(_

_Oke, happy reading ya!_

**...**

_**Summary...**_

_Hujan selalu bersama kami, kapan pun dan di mana pun..._

_Ketika segalanya dimulai dan ketika segalanya harus berakhir..._

**...**

_**Warning**__!_

_Fic ini tidak dilengkapi dengan pop corn, minunan bersoda, tissue dan lain sebagainya..._

**...**

_**Disclaimer - GS/D Bukan Milik Cyaaz...**_

**...**

**Zala dan Hujan**

_Hujan..._

_Hujan deras yang mengguyur kota siang ini, entah mengapa terasa begitu memilukan..._

_Sebelumnya, hujan tidak pernah memberinya rasa pedih seperti ini..._

_Sebelumnya, hujan selalu membawa kegembiraan dan kenangan indah bersama orang-orang yang ia kasihi..._

"Ibu..."

Suara lembut nan halus barusan menyadarkan Alice Zala dari lamunannya, sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikan hujan di luar kaca mobilnya.

"Ibu..."

Didapatinya seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 8 tahun sedang tertidur di pangkuannya, setitik air mata masih tersisa di ekor matanya yang terpejam. Alice tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, ia hanya membelai lembut rambut pirang adiknya. Stetelah Adiknya terlihat lebih tenang, gadis bermata _emerald _itu kembali memandangi hujan di luar yang tak kunjung reda.

Saat ini ia tidak sedang berada di lingkungan rumahnya, ia serta adiknya sedang berada jauh di daerah perbukitan yang tenang. Namun tujuan mereka datang ke tempat ini bersama ayah mereka bukanlah untuk bertamasya, melainkan untuk...

_"Ibu tidak apa-apa, Alice... Kau jangan khawatir..."_

Alice tiba-tiba saja teringat akan mimpinya, di mana ia mendengar suara dan melihat senyuman ibunya yang begitu mendamaikan hati.

"Ibu..." ia pun bergumam, berbagai macam emosi bercampur di dalam hatinya. Setelah beberapa saat berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Alice akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu mengganti posisi tidur adiknya, membuat gerakannya selembut mungkin agar tidak sampai membangunkannya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah payung berwarna hitam dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Di dalam hujan yang dingin, Alice berjalan menghampiri sebuah tempat yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia kunjungi bersama keluarganya. Selangkah demi selangkah, ia semakin mendekati tempat tujuannya.

Setelah beberapa menit melangkah, ia akhirnya mendapati apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang ia cari. Seorang pria dengan kemeja hitam kesayangannya sedang duduk di tengah alam terbuka.

"Ayah," Alice membagikan payung yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi ayahnya dari air hujan, meski ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk itu. "Ini sudah cukup, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang..."

Pria dengan rambut biru gelap yang serupa dengan rambut Alice itu menggeleng pelan. "Ayah tidak bisa meninggalkan ibumu sendirian dalam hujan deras seperti ini..."

Alice menghembuskan nafas panjang, dilihatnya apa yang sedang dipandangi ayahnya sejak pagi. Itu adalah sebuah makam sederhana bertuliskan nama "Cagalli Yula Zala" di batu nisannya, sebuah jas hitam telah menyelimuti makam tersebut hingga menjadi basah.

"Ayah, kalau ayah tetap seperti ini nanti ayah bisa sakit," ucap Alice.

"Ayah sudah tidak perduli lagi, sakit seperti apa pun itu... Ayah rela... Rasa sakit itu tidak akan sesakit rasa sakit yang ibumu rasakan..." pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Alice memperhatikan ayahnya sekali lagi, betapa ayahnya sangat terpukul atas kepergian ibunya. Wajah ayahnya telah basah kuyup, tidak jelas apakah dikarenakan air hujan atau kah dikarenakan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Alice menengadahkan kepalanya, memandangi selimut awan tebal berwarna abu-abu di langit.

_'Kenapa ini semua terjadi...?'_

Ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

_'Sejak kapan drama yang menyedihkan ini dimulai?'_

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

_5 Tahun Sebelumnya..._

"Alice?" suara ibunya, Cagalli memanggil dari luar kamar mandi. "Ayo cepat, kau sudah terlambat."

"Iya, Ibu," Alice menyisir rambut panjangnya. "Sebentar lagi," gadis kecil itu segera merapikan rambutnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat ia telah siap dengan seragam lengkap dan tasnya, Alice berlari menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Didapatinya seorang balita sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja makan sambil memainkan sebuah mainan robot, sementara ibunya masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Hi, Alex," sapanya sambil duduk di sebelah adiknya. "Di mana ayah?" tanyanya pada Cagalli saat ia menyadari ayahnya tidak ada di ruang makan.

"Ayah di sini," Athrun Zala, sang ayah datang dari belakang dan memeluk Alice. "Apa kabar puteri ayah yang manis ini?"

"Ayah, geli..." Alice tertawa saat ayahnya menciumi wajahnya. "Ayah terlambat, aku datang lebih pagi dari ayah!" ejek Alice.

Athrun tertawa. "Iya, ayah tadi bangun kesiangan," Athrun beralih memandangi Cagalli. "Gara-gara ibumu."

Cagalli yang sedang membagikan omelet ke meja makan langsung menoleh. "Apa? Kenapa jadi salahku?"

"Kalau semalam kau tidak mengajakku _bermain_, aku pasti tidak akan selelah ini sekarang," Athrun tersenyum licik.

Cagalli meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Oh, ya sudah. Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan _bermain _denganmu lagi," kembali menyiapkan meja dengan wajah cemberut.

Athrun tertawa kecil, lalu ia menghampiri dan memeluk isterinya dari belakang. "Jangan marah, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda..." gumam Athrun di telinga Cagalli.

"Athrun, apa-apaan?" wajah Cagalli memerah. "Alice dan Alex melihat kita."

"Biarkan saja, biar mereka tahu betapa mesranya orang tua mereka," ucap Athrun.

Alice kecil saat itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat ayah dan ibunya, wajahnya pun bersemu.

"Main..." Alex Zala tiba-tiba menarik perhatian semua orang. "Mau ikut main..."

Mendengar ucapan Alex yang lugu, Cagalli dan Athrun tertawa seketika. Diikuti Alice yang tertawa bahagia melihat orang tuanya tertawa.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Alice, Alex...!" Cagalli memanggil kedua buah hatinya. "Ayo kemari, bibi Lacus dan paman Kira datang."

Alice dan Alex yang sedang asyik bermain langsung mendatangi ibu mereka si ruang tamu.

"Paman, Bibi...!" seru Alice senang, mata hijaunya berbinar-binar.

"Halo, Alice..." sapa Lacus. "Kau sudah tambah tinggi ya?"

"Alex juga," tambah Kira, pria berambut cokelat itu mengangkat Alex ke udara. "Kau sudah semakin besar, Alex!"

"Hahaha." Alex tertawa senang saat Kira menggendongnya.

"Mereka juga jadi semakin nakal," ucap Cagalli. "Terutama Alex."

"Namanya juga anak kecil..." Alice mendengar suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, ia mendapati seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Lacus di sebelah ibunya. "Hi, Alice..."

Alice hanya berkedip, lalu ia memaksakan senyum kecilnya untuk membalas sapaan orang itu.

"Alice..." Lacus mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis itu. "Itu adalah bibi Meer, sepupuku..." jelasnya lembut. "Dia juga teman lama ibumu..."

Alice berkedip lagi, lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Setelah itu ia pun tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum yang tulus.

"Halo, Alice..." Meer menunduk untuk mendekati Alice. "Senang bertemu denganmu, kau sangat manis..." Meer mencubit pipi Alice pelan.

Alice pun tertawa, ia kemudian mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Ayah...!" Alex turun dari pangkuan Kira dan langsung memeluk ayahnya. "Selamat datang, Ayah!" ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hi, Alex..." Athrun membalas pelukan Alex dengan membelai rambutnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Cagalli membawakan tas kerja Athrun, lalu mencium pipi suaminya. "Lihat, Lacus, Kira dan Meer datang."

"Hi, Kira... Lama tidak melihatmu," sapa Athrun_. _"Kau juga Lacus dan, Meer... Sudah lama sekali ya."

Setelah itu, Alice___me__n_dengarkan obrolan ringan di antara orang tua dan tamu-tamu mereka untuk beberapa saat, sampai 2 orang anak-anak lain datang.

"Ayah," seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahunan memegang kaki Kira. "Boleh aku bermain dengan Maya di halaman?"

Kira menunduk. "Tentu, Hikaru..."

"Ajak Alice dan Alex juga," tambah Lacus.

Hikaru Yamato mengangguk. "Ayo, Kak Alice?"

Alice mengangguk, lalu mengajak Alex pergi bersamanya bermain ke halaman.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Eh...?" Alice sedang duduk di bangku bersama Maya, sedangkan adiknya bermain dengan Hikaru. "Jadi ayahmu sudah meninggal?"

Maya, gadis kecil berambut panjang itu mengangguk. "Ayahku sakit dan meninggal tahun lalu..."

Mendengar itu, Alice merasa ikut sedih. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia kehilangan ayahnya di usia semuda ini. Apalagi Maya masih setahun di bawahnya, ia pun tak punya saudara yang menemaninya. Satu-satunya teman Maya saat ini hanyalah ibunya, Meer...

"Maya..." Alice ingin membantu Maya semampunya. "Sering-seringlah datang, kita main bersama Alex dan Hikaru juga."

Yah, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Alice kecil untuk membantu Maya. Ia ingin menjadi teman serta sahabat yang baik bagi gadis kecil bermata biru itu. Maya pun dengan senang hati mengangguk, menyambut baik ajakan Alice.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

_4 Tahun Sebelumnya..._

"Lihat, bibi bawakan kalian kue," Meer menunjukkan sekotak kue cokelat pada Alice dan Alex. "Makan yang banyak ya."

Kedua kakak-beradik Zala tersenyum lebar, sebagai penggemar cokleat mereka sangat senang menerima pemberian Meer.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot, Meer." Cagalli datang menyuguhkan teh.

"Ah, tidak apa," jawab Meer. "Kebetulan tadi aku mampir ke toko kue, aku juga membeli kue untuk Maya."

"Di mana Maya?" tanya Alice. "Kenapa dia tidak ikut?"

"Dia tadi belum pulang sekolah, jadi tidak bisa ikut," jawab Meer. "Oya, ngomong-ngomong apa Athrun masih bekerja?" Cagalli mengangguk. "Sampai sesore ini?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Athrun memang sering pulang malam," jelas Cagalli. "Ada beberapa masalah yang sedang terjadi."

"Oh..." Meer menyandarkan punggungnya. "Dia pasti lelah sepulang kantor nanti, apalagi jika banyak yang dipikirkan."

Cagalli kembali mengangguk, namun kali ini sorot matanya sedikit berubah. Alice memperhatikannya, sepertinya ibunya sedang mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Oya, aku baru ingat kalau..." Cagalli mencoba memulai pembicaraan, kali ini obrolan ringan antar sahabat.

Setelah hari itu, Alice mendapati Meer jadi semakin sering berkunjung datang ke rumahnya. Sama seperti Lacus dan Kira yang hampir setiap minggu datang baik bersama putera mereka atau tidak. Meer pun begitu, ia terkadang datang bersama Maya, terkadang datang sendirian. Meer adalah seorang bibi yang sangat baik, ia sering membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Alice dan Alex. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu juga kerap membawa kakak-beradik Zala itu jalan-jalan bersama Maya. Tak heran jika seorang gadis kecil seperti Alice berpikir bahwa Meer adalah orang baik dan dekat dengan keluarganya.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

_2 Tahun Sebelumnya..._

"Haaaah..." Alex menatap bosan ke luar jendela. "Kenapa hujan...?"

"Karena memang sudah waktunya turun hujan," jawab Alice yang sedang memainkan sebuah _smartphone_.

"Tapi kenapa harus di hari minggu?" Alex terlihat kesal. "Aku jadi tidak bisa main."

Cagalli yang sedang membaca buku menoleh pada putera bungsunya. "Kau 'kan bisa bermain di dalam rumah, Alex."

"Main di dalam rumah membosankan," Alex melirik ke Alice. "Kakak juga pasti tidak mau kuajak main."

"..." Alice tidak merespon.

Cagalli tersenyum, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terpotong oleh Athrun yang baru datang setelah mandi. "Bagaimana kalau kau main dengan ayah?"

"Main apa?" tanya Alex.

_"Video game_?" tawar Athrun, namun raut wajah Alex masih terlihat kesal. "Gundam? Kartu? Permainan papan?"

"Membosankan, Ayah...!" rengek Alex.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau main di luar," celetuk Alice. "Kau ingin main bola 'kan?" mata Alex langsung berbinar-binar. "Hhh, kau terlalu mudah ditebak."

"Haa, Kakak!" Alex melompat dan menarik-narik tangan kakaknya. "Kakak 'kan sudah tahu, ayo temani aku main bola!"

Cagalli dan Athrun memperhatikan tingkah kedua buah hati mereka, kemudian saling memandang dan tersenyum. Alice dan Alex sangat dekat, meski banyak orang yang tidak mengetahuinya. Alice mungkin terlihat dingin dan ketus pada Alex, namun Alice juga lah yang paling mengerti isi pikiran adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Tidak, di luar hujan," tolak Alice. "Apa kau tidak lihat?"

"Justru itu, kita bisa sekalian main air 'kan?" bujuk Alex.

Alice menunjuk orang tuanya dan berkata. "Tanya mereka," dengan harapan ayah dan ibunya akan membantunya mengatakan 'Tidak' pada Alex.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Athrun membuat Cagalli dan terlebih lagi Alice terkejut. "Kalau Alice tidak mau, ayo main dengan ayah!"

"Yay!" Alex menghampiri ayahnya. "Ayo kita main bola!"

"Athrun, kau ini apa-apaan?" Cagalli menatap tajam suaminya. "Kau baru saja mandi, lagipula kalian bisa sakit."

"Nanti juga bisa mandi lagi," jawab Athrun enteng. "Sekali-sekali tidak apa 'kan hujan-hujanan, mengenang masa lalu," Athrun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Cagalli.

Wajah Cagalli bersemu. "Ka-kau ini... Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Athrun tertawa lepas dan Alex bersorak, lalu mereka langsung berlari menerjang hujan dan bermain di halaman.

"Ayah itu..." Alice melihat ke luar jendela. "Kupikir dia akan menolak ajakan Alex tadi, tapi ternyata..."

Cagalli tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Alice yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. "Ayahmu sangat suka hujan, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Hm?" Alice menoleh pada ibunya. "Kenapa suka hujan?"

"Dulu saat pertama ayah dan ibu bertemu... Kami masih kuliah dan sedang _camping_," Cagalli tersenyum mengenang masa lalu. "Saat itu ayah dan ibu tersesat dan tidak sengaja bertemu, lalu turunlah hujan lebat..." Cagalli menoleh pada Alice. "Ayah dan ibu jadi harus terkurung di dalam goa kecil selama berjam-jam untuk berteduh."

"Oh, jadi begitu..." Alice tertawa kecil. "Manis juga ya, masa muda ayah dan ibu."

Cagalli tertawa. "Waktu itu kami bertengkar terus, saling menyalahkan karena sama-sama tidak tahu jalan pulang," ucap Cagalli. "Tapi entah bagaimana, justru itu yang membuat ayah dan ibu menjadi dekat..."

"Benci jadi rindu ya?" goda Alice.

Lagi-lagi Cagalli tertawa. "Ya, mungkin..." Cagalli membelai rambut puterinya. "Sejak itu lah, ayahmu jadi suka hujan dan sangat berterima kasih pada hujan... Tanpa hujan, keluarga ini tidak akan terbentuk..."

Melihat ibunya yang tersenyum, Alice pun tersenyum. Tanpa hujan, ayah dan ibunya tidak akan bersatu, tanpa hujan dirinya dan Alex pun tidak akan ada...

"Hey, kalian?" Alice dan Cagalli terkejut mendengar Athrun, pria itu masuk dengan keadaan basah kuyup. "Ayo ikut?"

"Haah, tidak!" tolak Cagalli. "Kalian para laki-laki saja."

"Ck, ayolah..." Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli dan Alice. "Hujan air tidak akan terasa sakit di kulit kalian."

"Athrun, masalahnya bukan itu!"

"Ayah, tunggu! Aku tidak-."

Dan pada akhirnya Athrun berhasil membawa isteri dan puterinya tercinta keluar untuk merasakan butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari langit. Mereka berempat pun bermain air bersama untuk waktu yang cukup lama, menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih pada hujan yang telah mempersatukan dan membawa kebahagiaan bagi keluarga Zala.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

_1 Tahun Sebelumnya..._

"Ayah belum pulang?" tanya Alex. Saat ini ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya bersama Alice dan Cagalli.

"Belum," jawab Cagalli sambil menggeleng. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Alex merengut. "Akhir-akhir ini ayah jadi sering pulang malam..."

"Ayah banyak urusan di kantor," ujar Cagalli. "Karena itu jadi sering pulang larut malam."

"Hmm, sudah lama tidak makan bersama ayah..." ucap Alex lesu.

Cagalli tersenyum. "Lain kali kita makan malam di luar bersama ayahmu, kau mau?" Alex mengangguk senang. "Nanti ibu akan bilang pada ayahmu."

"Yes!" Alex terlihat senang. "Kita makan di tempat paman Andy saja!"

"Baiklah, baik..." Cagalli membelai rambut pirang Alex dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Alice hanya terdiam di mejanya, tangannya masih memegang pensil untuk mengerjakan latihan soal. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa gelisah.

Ia merasa ayahnya memang semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, waktu bersama keluarga pun jadi korban. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa bulan, semenjak perusahaan ayahnya mengalami kemunduran akibat persaingan yang semakin ketat.

Alice pernah sesekali mendengar pembicaraan orang tuanya di malam hari, saat mereka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dan dirinya terbangun karena mendengar suara dari luar. Perusahaan ayahnya sedang mengalami masalah, butuh biaya besar untuk melanjutkan kelangsungan hidup perusahaan atau semacamnya.

Tentu Alice merasa sedih dan ingin membantu meski ia masih belum banyak mengerti soal urusan bisnis, namun ia juga takut untuk menawarkan bantuan pada orang tuanya karena ia merasa tidak akan mampu membantu banyak. Dan akhirnya, Alice memilih untuk diam sambil terus mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia juga mempersiapkan dirinya, jikalau sewaktu-waktu orang tuanya membutuhkan bantuan kecilnya.

Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu, Alice kembali mendapatkan kabar mengenai kelangsungan hidup perusahaan ayahnya. Athrun memberi kabar gembira pada Cagalli saat itu, seorang _investor _bersedia meminjamkan dana untuk pengembangan perusahaan.

Betapa Alice sangat lega mendengarnya, ia bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk membantu ayahnya. Ia pun berpikir, setelah ini semua akan kembali seperti dulu.

Namun pada kenyataannya, ayahnya tak kunjung terbebas dari pekerjaannya. Sebaliknya ia justru terkesan semakin sibuk dengan urusan ini-itu. Alice merasa tidak senang tentunya, apalagi saat ia terkadang mendapati ibunya sedang melamun di rumah. Tatapan ibunya yang kosong itu membuat Alice merasa sedih.

"Alice?" suara Cagalli membawa Alice kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ya, Ibu?" tanya Alice.

Cagalli tersenyum. "Kau sedang melamun apa?"

"Tidak ada," elak Alice.

"Pasti tentang Kak Kevin!" sahut Alex.

"Kevin?" Cagalli bingung. "Siapa itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Alice memukul kepala Alex dengan gulungan kertas. "Kau jangan seenaknya."

"Aduh, sakit!" Alex memegangi kepalanya.

Cagalli tertawa melihat perilaku Alice dan Alex. "Ya sudah, ayo tidur?" ucapnya. "Ini sudah malam."

Sekali lagi Alice merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal, sesuatu yang terasa menyesakkan di dada. Senyuman ibunya, tawa ibunya yang baru saja ia lihat... Entah mengapa ia merasakan semua itu kosong, palsu... Ia merasa bahwa sebenarnya ibunya saat ini sedang menangis, tapi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Aku lelah, Cagalli..."

Alice mendengar sesuatu dalam tidurnya, membuat ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku tanya, kau dari mana?"

"Bukankah tadi di telepon aku sudah bilang, aku rapat di kantor sampai malam."

"Sekretarismu bilang kau sudah tidak ada di kantor sejak sore tadi, Athrun!"

Alice terus menyimak pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya, meski sekarang sudah mulai tidak terdengar karena mereka sudah berpindah tempat ke kamar mereka dan menutup pintunya. Ini lah malam pertama di mana Alice mendengar ayah dan ibunya berselisih, perselisihan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah malam itu, Alice berharap ia tidak akan mendengarnya lagi. Namun ternyata, sesekali ia masih terbangun karena suara bernada tinggi dari ayah dan ibunya di tengah malam. Berdasarkan setiap pertengkaran yang ia dengar, Alice dapat menyimpulkan sedikit-banyak alasan penyebab ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Ayahnya sering pulang malam akhir-akhir ini, namun ke mana dan apa yang ia lakukan selalu tidak jelas. Ibunya sering memergokki ayahnya tidak di kantor melalui beberapa orang kepercayaannya, ayahnya juga sering ketahuan berbohong.

Alice tak dapat melakukan apa pun, ibunya juga memilih untuk diam di hadapan anak-anaknya. Jadi yang dilakukan Alice hanya menunggu hingga ibunya dengan sukarela membagikan bebannya padanya. Ia juga menjaga adiknya, berusaha menutup pendengaran Alex di setiap malam orang tuanya berselisih agar tidak terbangun.

Selama ia menunggu, Alice memperhatikan dan mencatat beberapa hal. Ibunya sekarang jadi sering melamun dan berpandangan kosong, pola makan dan tidurnya pun tidak teratur. Sementara itu ayahnya terasa semakin jauh, bukan dari jarak secara fisik namun secara batin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Alice merasa sedih dan gelisah, beberapa kali ia akhirnya mencoba untuk membantu mengembalikan kehangatan keluarganya.

Setiap minggu ia mengajak keluarganya untuk pergi keluar rumah bersama, tak peduli ke mana pun itu. Ia berusaha mencari-cari waktu senggang setiap anggota keluarganya, mencari kegiatan yang dapat mereka lakukan bersama.

Alice memang berhasil menyatukan keluarganya, namun itu hanya bersifat sementara. Setiap kali _weekend _berakhir, perilaku ayah dan ibunya kembali seperti semula. Seolah-olah mereka hanya bersikap hangat di waktu tertentu, seolah kehangatan itu palsu dan dibuat hanya untuk menutupi keretakkan hubungan mereka di depan Alice dan Alex.

Cagalli dan Athrun berhasil, baik Alex, sausara-saudara mau pun kerabat dekat mereka tidak ada yang tahu. Namun mereka pun tidak menyadarinya, Alice sudah mencium keretakkan keluarganya sejak lama...

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Ibu" Alice menghampiri ibunya yang sedang merintih di sofa. "Ibu kenapa?"

"Ukh..." Cagalli memegangi perutnya. "Ibu tidak tahu, perut ibu rasanya sakit sekai..."

"Apa ibu sakit?" Alex mengusap punggung ibunya. "Apa kita akan ke rumah sakit?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak usah, sebentar lagi juga sembuh..." ucapnya. "Lagipula di luar hujan, merepotkan kalau kita ke runah sakit sekarang."

"Aku teleponkan ayah," Alice mengambil handphone miliknua di saku.

"Tidak, Alice," Cagalli menahan tangan puterinya. "Ibu tidak apa-apa."

"Ke runah sakit atau aku telepon ayah," itu bukan tawaran, tapi paksaan yang tegas dari Alice.

"Hhh, baik," Cagalli bangkit dari sofa. "Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit."

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Kau terkena maag," ucap seorang dokter pada Cagalli. "Kau sepertinya kurang tidur dan pola makanmu juga tidak terjaga akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah, iya..." jawab Cagalli. "Kesibukan membuatku kurang memperhatikan itu..."

"..." Alice hanya diam di bangku dekat pintu ruang pemeriksaan, sedangkan Alex menunggu di luar sambil bermain di taman rumah sakit.

"Ka tidak seharusnya mengabaikan hal-hal tersebut," Dokter menuliskan sebuah resep obat. "Kesehatan adalah salah satu aset terpenting manusia yang harus dijaga."

"Iya..." respon Cagalli.

"Selagi belum parah, sebaiknya kau menjaga kondisimu dengan baik," tambah dokter di hadapan Cagalli. "Jaga pola makan, istirahat secukupnya, olah raga dan hindari stress," dokter itu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Cagalli. "Stress dapat memperparah penyakiy seseorang, Cagalli," ucap dokter itu dengan tatapan penuh arti pada Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum. "Iya, aku memgerti..." ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Terima kasih, Shinn."

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Uhuk, uhuk," Cagalli terbatuk di ranjang.

"Ini, lekas minum obatnya," Lacus memberi Cagalli segelas air dan obat-obatan yang harus diminum.

"Terima kasih, Lacus," ucap Cagalli. "Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Lacus menggeleng. "Kita ini saudara, wajar jika aku memperhatikanmu yang sedang sakit."

"Ibu, ingin kuambilkan sesuatu?" Alice duduk di samping ibunya.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak usah, ibu tidak apa-apa," ia membelai rambut Alice. "Kenapa kau tidak main bersama Hikaru dan Alex?"

Alice menggeleng. "Aku di sini saja, mereka anak laki-laki suka kasar jika sedang bermain."

Cagalli dan Lacus tertawa kecil mendengar Alice, saat itu Athrun datang. "Cagalli, ya Tuhan..." Athrun langsung duduk di ranjang dan mencium kening isterinya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"..." Cagalli enggan untuk menjawab.

"Ibu kena maag, Ayah," Alice mewakilkan. "Tadi kami sudah pergi ke tempat paman Shinn."

Ekspresi Athrun sedikit berubah saat Alice menyebutkan nama dokter ahli langganan keluarga mereka, Alice memperhatikan itu.

"Cagalli..." Athrun mencium tangan isterinya. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu..." ucapnya. "Kau sudah semakin kurus dan sekarang kau terkena maag..."

Cagalli tersenyum tipis. "Iya, maafkan aku..." ucapnya. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati menjaga kesehatanku mulai sekarang."

"Cagalli?" toba-tiba seseorang masuk, Meer. "Aku dengar kau sakit?" ia menghampiri tempat semua orang berkumpul. " Oh, ya ampun... Sudah kau periksakan ke dokter?"

"Jangan cemas, Meer," kali ini Lacus yang angkat suara. "Cagalli sudah baikan, dia sudah ke dokter tadi."

"Oh, syukurlah..." Meer mengelus dada. "Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau jatuh sakit, Cagalli..."

Saat itu, Alice merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat senyum lega Meer yang palsu, Athrun yang tidak mau menatap ke mana pun selain pada Cagalli dan tatapan ibunya yang... Seolah sedang dipenuhi emosi secara mendadak.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

**To - be - Continued**

_Oke, sampai sini dulu ya..._

_Awalnya Cyaaz mau bikin 1-shot, tapi jadinya kepanjangan..._

_Jadi, tunggu kelanjutan "Zala dan Hujan" di hari terakhir Event minggu ini!_

_Mohon dukungan dan review kalian, hontto ni arugatou..._

_:D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yosh!_

_Sesuai janji, Cyaaz kembali di hari ke 7 AffairWeek ini dengan Chap terakhir._

_:D_

_Thank you buat semua yang udah baca, apalagi Rev Fic ini._

_Cyaaz lain kali akan kembali untuk membayar hutang yang masih banyak._

_Hehe._

_Oke, happy reading ya!_

**...**

_**Summary...**_

_Hujan selalu bersama kami, kapan pun dan di mana pun..._

_Ketika segalanya dimulai dan ketika segalanya harus berakhir..._

**...**

_**Warning**__!_

_Fic ini tidak dilengkapi dengan pop corn, minunan bersoda, tissue dan lain sebagainya..._

**...**

_**Disclaimer - GS/D Bukan Milik Cyaaz...**_

**...**

**Zala dan Hujan**

"Ibu?" Alex mendatangi ibunya di kamar. "Ibu sedang apa?"

Cagalli yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela besar di kamarnya berbalik dan menatap puteranya. "Ibu sedang melihat-lihat," menoleh kembali ke luar jendela untuk sesaat. "Pagi ini mendung ya."

Alex mengangguk. "Iya, aku tidak jadi bermain sepeda karena takut kehujanan nanti."

Cagalli tersenyum. "Minggu depan saja kita pergi olah raga bersama, saat ayahmu tidak sibuk."

Alex mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi ayah selalu sibuk..."

Tatapan Cagalli berubah, ia duduk di ranjang dan mengajak Alex untuk duduk bersamanya. "Ayahmu sedang banyak masalah di kantor, Alex..."

Alex mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Ibu... Tapi rasanya tetap saja sepi kalau ayah tidak ada di rumah."

Mendengar ucapan Alex, Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia ingin Alex, Alice dan seluruh keluarganya merasakan kehangatan yang pernah mereka miliki, namun hal itu sepertinya sulit karena Athrun yang sekarang jarang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya di rumah.

"Ibu?" suara Alice dari pintu kamar menarik perhatuan Alex dan Cagalli. "Paman Shinn datang."

Kabar tersebut sedikit mengejutkan Cagalli, namun wanita bermata _amber _itu akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang dan pergi menemui tamunya.

"Untuk apa paman Shinn datang?" tanya Alex pada kakaknya, anak laki-laki bermata _emerald _itu menghampiri Alice yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"Katanya paman ingin memeriksa keadaan ibu, takut jika kondisi kesehatannya menurun lagi," jawab Alice.

"Hmm, iya ya..." Alex bergumam. "Ibu jadi sering sakit, wajahnya juga pucat..." wajahnya murung. "Apa ibu sakit parah?"

"..." Alice mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan kamar ibunya. "Kita serahkan saja pada paman Shinn."

"Hmm benar," Alex mengikuti Alice. "Paman Shinn selalu datang di saat ibu sakit, juga merawat ibu dengan baik sampai sembuh," ucapnya dengan senyun. "Untung ada paman Shinn ya!"

"..." Alice melirik ke ruang tamu, Shinn sedang memeriksa tekanan darah ibunya. "Alex, ayo kita main di belakang saja."

"Hm? Oke!" Alex menjadi bersemangat.

Sekali lagi Alice melirik ke belakang, melihat Cagalli dan Shinn yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Alice tahu bahwa topik pembicaraan itu bukan hanya mengenai hal-hal kecil atau kesehatan ibunya, ia merasa mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang lain juga. Beberapa hal pribadi yang hanya dibicarakan berdua, tidak ingin terdengar oleh orang lain termasuk dirinya dan Alex.

_'Jika sudah saatnya tiba, ibu akan membicarakannya juga denganku 'kan?'_

_'Aku... Aku akan menunggumu, Ibu...'_

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Cagalli..."

"..."

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus?"

"Shinn."

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskan beban pikiranmu, kondisi fisikmu pun akan ikut terpengaruh," ucap Shinn lembut.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" Cagalli menatap Shinn. "Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan beban seberat ini begitu saja..."

"Kau bisa mulai dengan membagi bebanmu dengan orang lain, misalnya-," kalimat Shinn terpotong.

"Aku tidak bisa membahas masalah ini dengan sembarang orang," ucap Cagalli ketus.

"..." Shinn menatap ekspresi wajah Cagalli untuk sesaat, berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Apa ini... Tentang Athrun?" Cagalli hanya diam. "Ada masalah dengan Athrun?"

"..." Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya.

Shinn menunggu, namun Cagalli tetap terdiam. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Jika kau tidak bisa membaginya denganku, kau masih punya Kira, Lacus dan bahkan Alice bukan?" Cagalli menoleh padanya, ia sepertinya agak terkejut saat Shinn mengucapkan nama puteri sulungnya. "Alice sudah besar, kurasa dia sudah bisa diajak bicara."

"Alice masih remaja, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan atau rasakan dengan baik," ujar Cagalli.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Cagalli..." Shinn menyandarkan punggungnya. "Terkadang anak-anak bisa sangat mengejutkan kita, jangan pernah remehkan mereka."

Cagalli menatap Shinn yang sedang tersenyum. "Apa Reina juga begitu?"

Shinn tertawa kecil. "Reina itu sungguh istimewa, dia tidak pernah gagal memberiku kejutan manis di saat aku sedang terpuruk..." ia membayangkan seorang gadis kecil bermata _ruby _seperti miliknya. "Sama seperti mendiang ibunya..."

Cagalli tersenyum tipis. "Dia memang sangat mirip dengan Stellar."

"Ya, kau benar," Shinn mengangguk. "Karena itu, percaya lah pada Alice dan Alex," ujar Shinn. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, sampai di mana kebahagiaan yang sanggup mereka berikan padamu."

Cagalli tersenyum, ia bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik seperti Shinn. "Terima kasih..."

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Apa yang terjadi?" Athrun bertanya pada seorang petugas di depan ruang tunggu. "Apa isteriku baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah, Tuan Zala," ucap seorang perawat. "Nyonya Zala sudah ditangani dengan baik, sekarang beliau sedang beristirahat di kamar A3."

Athrun segera berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, ia tak peduli saat beberapa kali menabrak orang lain dan ditegur oleh petugas rumah sakit. Sesampainya di kamar perawatan Cagalli, ia mendapati isterinya sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Alice dan Alex duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur dan seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa catatan medis.

"Cagalli?" Athrun menghampiri isterinya, menggenggam erat tangannya. "Cagalli, kenapa kau sampai jadi seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas," Athrun menoleh pada sang dokter. "Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, sekarang dia hanya tertidur."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Shinn?" tanya Athrun dingin.

"..." Shinn meletakkan catatannya di meja. "Tekanan darahnya turun drastis dan mungkin dia kelelahan," ujarnya. "Karena itu dia pingsan saat menjemput Alex."

"Maaf, Ayah..." Alex menunduk di bangkunya. "Tadi aku minta dijemput karena hujan dan aku tidak bawa payung..."

"Bukan salahmu, Alex," Athrun membelai rambut puteranya. "Tidak apa-apa, ibu akan segera sembuh."

"..." Alice menatap ayahnya dan Alex, lalu ibunya dan Shinn.

"Oya, Athrun," Shinn menatap Athrun serius. "Bisa kita bicara di ruanganku sebentar?" melirik Alex dan Alice. "Ada beberapa masalah administrasi."

"..." Athrun bangkit dan mengikuti Shinn. "Kalian jaga ibu baik-baik ya."

Alex dan Alice mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan kepergian ayahnya bersama Shinn. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam dalam ruangan, berdoa dalam hati agar ibu mereka cepat sehat kembali.

"Hmm," Cagalli bergumam, ia mulai membuka matanya.

"Ibu?" Alice dan Alex mendekat.

"Alice, Alex...?" Cagalli membelai rambut kedua anaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu tadi pingsan saat kita pulang..." jawab Alex. "Maaf, maafkan aku, Bu..."

Cagalli tersenyum. "Ibu tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan..."

"Ibu ingin aku panggilkan ayah?" tanya Alice. "Ayah sedang bicara dengan paman Shinn."

"..." Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak usah..." ia tersenyum lemah. "Kalian temani saja ibu di sini..."

Alex dan Alice saling menatap, lalu mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya. Pelukan mereka saat itu terasa begitu hangat, begitu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang keluarga. Cagalli sangat senang merasakannya, ia sekarang mengerti akan kata-kata Shinn tentang kebahagiaan yang diberikan anak-anak pada orang tuanya. Meski hanya hal sepele, segala bentuk rasa cinta dan kasih sayang dari mereka sanggup memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Athrun bertanya langsung. "Apa penyakit Cagalli yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Shinn singkat. "Cagalli hanya punya maag, itu saja."

"Jangan bercanda!" Athrun emosi. "Kalau memang hanya maag, tidak mungkin dia sampai seperti itu!" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Dia jadi sering sakit kepala, lemas dan kelelahan... Tekanan darahnya juga..." Athrun menatap Shinn tajam. "Tidak mungkin kalau penyakitnya hanya maag biasa 'kan?"

"..." Shinn balas menatap Athrun serius. "Penyakit Cagalli secara fisik memang hanya itu," ucapnya. "Tapi aku tudak tahu bagaimana dengan penyakit yang ia alami di dalam hatinya."

Kedua mata Athrun melebar seketika. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Cagalli mungkin sehat secara fisik, tapi tidak dengan batinnya," ujar Shinn. "Dia pasti menyinpan segudang masalah dan beban pikiran, karena itu kondisi fisiknya juga terpengaruh..."

"..." Athrun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Shinn.

Karena Athrun tidak kunjung merespon, Shinn menghela nafas panjang dan bertanya, "Athrun, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"..."

"Jika kau memberitahuku atau Kira dan yang lain, mungkin kami bisa membantu."

"..."

"Kau lihat kondisi Cagalli sekarang, suatu saat mungkin saja jadi semakin parah jika dibiarkan."

"..."

"Athrun!"

"Bukan urusanmu," akhirnya Athrun menjawab dengan dingin.

"Apa?" Shinn kesal mendengar respon Athrun. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Jika kau ingin membantu, maka menjauhlah darinya!" Athrun berdiri. "Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan keluargaku sendiri, dan sebaiknya kau juga begitu."

"Dengar, Athrun," Shinn bicara tegas saat Athrun hendak meninggalkan ruangannya. "Jika sampai penyebab dari kondisi Cagalli yang sekarang adalah kau, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Cih," Athrun meninggalkan ruangan dengan membanting pintunya.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Alex?" Cagalli memanggil puteranya yang sedang menonton TV. "Ibu bisa minta tolong?"

"Hmm?" Alex menghampiri ibunya. "Apa?"

"Ibu lapar," Cagalli tersenyum kecil. "Tolong belikan ibu roti atai kue di _mini market_."

"Oh, baik," Alex memberi hormat pada ibunya. "Siap laksanakan!"

Alex pun pergi, meninggalkan Cagalli dan Alice yang sedang menonton TV.

"Alice, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Cagalli memulai pembicaraan. "Ibu sudah lama tidak mendengar ceritamu."

"Hm?" Alice menoleh pada ibunya. "Sekolahku biasa-biasa saja, Ibu..."

"Apa tidak ada yang terjadi?" Alice menggeleng. "Oya, anak laki-laki yang disebut Alex waktu itu... Siapa namanya?"

Wajah Alice sintak memerah. "Ah, itu bu-bukan siapa-siapa."

Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak!" elak Alice.

Cagalli pun melanjutkan gurauannya, ia terus menggoda puteri sulungnya itu hingga mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau tahu, Alice..." Cagalli membelai rambut biru kehitaman Alice. "Kau mirip dengan ayahmu, seandainya kau laki-laki."

"Dan Alex mirip dengan ibu jika dia perempuan?" tanya Alice. "Dengan warna mata yang salah."

Cagalli tertawa. "Benar, dia aktif dan penuh semangat seperti ibu dulu waktu masih muda," ujarnya. "Sedangkan kau pasif dan tenang seperti ayahmu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka _teasing _seperti ayah!" ucap Alice.

"Belum," Cagalli tersenyum kecil. "Ibu bisa lihat, kau pasti akan mahir men-_teasing _orang nanti."

"Hmmh," Alice cemberut.

"Tapi kau juga mirip ibu..." lanjut Cagalli. "Semakin kau tumbuh, ibu semakin menyadarinya..."

"Tentu saja, aku ini 'kan anak ibu juga," ucap Alice.

Lagu-lagi Cagalli tertawa. "Iya, kau benar."

Alice merasa senang, kali ini ia melihat senyuman ibunya yang sudah lama hilang. Memang hanya senyuman biasa di tengah obrolan ringan, namun terasa begitu hangat di hatinya.

"Alice..." Cagalli kembali memulai pembicaraan, menarik Alice keluar dari lamunannya. "Seandainya... Ibu pergi lebih dulu dari ayahmu," tiba-tiba suasana di dalam ruangan ini berubah. "Sebaiknya jangan Meer yang menggantikan posisi ibu ya..."

Alice sangat terlejut, ia menatap ibunya saat itu juga. "Ibu? Apa maksud ibu?"

Cagalli tersenyum. "Meer itu baik sebagai saudara, tapi tidak sebagai isteri..." ucap Cagalli. "Sebagai ibu juga, sepertinya Meer..."

"Bukan itu maksudku," potong Alice. "Apa maksud ibu mengatakan ini?" tanyanya. "Ibu akan segera sembuh, jadi jangan berkata hal-hal semacam itu."

Cagalli tersenyum lagi, diraihnya pipi Alice. "Ibu bilang 'kan seandainya..."

"Tapi, Ibu..."

"Cagalli?" Athrun datang bersama Alex. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar..." ia menghampiri isterinya.

"..." Alice berdiri dan pindah ke sofa. "Kenapa kau lama?" tanya Alice pada adiknya.

"Hehe, tadi aku tersesat..." jawab Alex. "Untung tadi bertemu ayah."

"Ah, maaf ya, Alex," Cagalli memeluk puteranya. "Ibu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu," Alex memberi sekantong plastik roti pada ibunya. "Ini."

"Terima kasih," ucap Cagalli. "Kau mau?"

Alex menggeleng. "Tadi ayah sudah membelikan aku cokelat."

"Hmmh, pantas gigimu berlubang," ucap Cagalli.

Alex tertawa kecil. "Aku cuma makan sedikit kok!"

Cagalli menggelemg, lalu Athrun menyahut. "Biarkan saja, sekali-sekali boleh 'kan?"

"..." Cagalli tidak menjawab Athrun, ia membuka sebungkus roti dan memakannya.

"..." Athrun menyadari sikap Cagalli yang dingin, ia memilih untuk mendiamkannya.

Alice pun menyadari hal tersebut, ibunya tidak ingin bicara pada ayahnya, bahkan mingkin ia juga tidak ingin melihatnya. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya masih terdengar di telinga Alice, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya mengatakan itu.

"Hi, Semua?" tiba-tiba lamunan Alice terhenti oleh suara paman kesayangannya. "Maaf, kami baru bisa datang."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cagalli?" Lacus memeluk Cagalli. "Ya Tuhan, kau semakin kurus..."

Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya kelelahan."

"Hi, Alex!" sapa Hikaru. "Kak Alice!"

"Hi, Hikaru," jawab Alice dan Alex secara hampir bersamaan.

Setelah itu, Kira dan keluarganya merubah suasana kaku dalam ruangan. Mereka memang selalu begitu, datang di saat yang tepat dan di waktu yang tepat juga. Obrolan-obrolan kecil tentang berbagai topik tercipta, menciptakan suasana hangat dan ringan bagi keluarga Zala yang sedang dilanda masalah.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Kau jangan khawatir," Lacus membelai rambut Alex. "Biar mereka menginap di rumahku, aku akan mengurus mereka dengan baik."

"Terima kasih, maaf karena sudah merepotkan kalian," ucap Cagalli. "Kau harus jadi anak baik selama tinggal di rumah bibi Lacus ya, Alex..."

"Iya, Ibu," Alex memeluk ibunya. "Ibu harus cepat sembuh, besok aku dan kakak akan ke sini lagi sepulang sekolah."

"Iya, ibu pasti akan segera sembuh," Cagalli membelai rambut Alex.

"..." berbeda dengan Alex, Alice hanya beediri sambil menatap ibumya, saat itu lah ia melihat Cagalli menatapnya dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang berkata "Jangan khawatir" di mata Alice.

"Baik lah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya," ucap Kira. "Lekas sembuh, Cagalli."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Iya, terima kasih ya..."

Dengan itu, Kira dan keluarganya pergi membawa Alice dan Alex bersama mereka. Meninggalkan Athrun dan Cagalli dalam kesunyian, suasana kaku pun kembali tercipta saat tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat.

"Cagalli..." akhirnya Athrun memecah keheningan, ia yang awalnya duduk di sofa kini beralih ke kursi di sebelah ranjang. "Cagalli, bicara lah padaku..."

"..." Cagalli menjauhkan pandangannya dari Athrun.

"Cagalli..." nada suara Athrun mulai terdengar frustasi. "Cagalli, tatap aku... Aku ingin kita bicara..."

"Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan?" Cagalli masih belum menatap suaminya. "Semuanya sudah jelas."

"Cagalli, aku-."

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak katakan saja sejak awal?" akhirnya Cagalli menoleh, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini segala!"

"Tidak, Cagalli, aku,-" Athrun berusaha meraih tangan isterinya, namun wanita itu tidak membiarkannya.

"Cukup, Athrun..." air mata Cagalli pun menetes. "Aku tidak mau dengar apa pun darimu..."

Awalnya Athrun tidak dapat berkata-kata, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. "Kunohon, dengarkan aku dulu..." ia akhirnya berhasil meraih tangan kanan Cagalli dan tidak membiarkannya terlepas. "Aku dan dia-."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Cagalli dingin. "Sejak kapan kalian melakukan ini semua?"

"..." Athrun mengeratkan giginya. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Athrun, tangis Cagalli kembali pecah. "Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin, Cagalli..."

"Hentikan!" Cagalli berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tidak, kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku!" Athrun tak kuasa menahan emosinya, ia memegang bahu Cagalli agar menatapnya. "Aku terpaksa, aku berhutang banyak padanya..." Cagalli terdiam, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. "Kau ingat saat perusahaan mengalami masalah? Saat itu dia muncul sebagai penyelamat dan memberikan pinjaman dana dalam jumlah besar..." ujar Athrun. "Aku saat itu sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa dia akan menjadikan hutangku sebagai senjata untuk..." Athrun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, air matanya pun sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata _emerald_-nya.

"Kau... Hanya karena uang, kau menghancurkan hidupku," rintih Cagalli. "Kau menghianatiku, Alice dan juga Alex!"

"Jika aku tidak menurutinya, kita semua akan jatuh miskin!" seru Athrun.

"Lebih baik begitu!" balas Cagalli. "Lebih baik aku jatuh miskin daripada harus kau hianati seperti ini!"

Dan tangis Athrun pun tak tertahankan lagi. "Cagalli..." ia memeluk isterinya erat, seakan tak rela melepaskannya lagi.

"Jika aku menikah demi kekayaan semata," Cagalli berkata di sela tangisnya. "Aku akan menikahi Shinn yang sudah menjadi dokter saat itu, bukannya kau yang masih belum lulus kuliah."

"Maafkan aku," Athrun mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Maafkan aku, Cagalli..."

"Aku memilihmu, Athrun... Aku percaya padamu..." rintih Cagalli. "Tapi kau tega menghianati kepercayaanku padamu..."

Athrun tak sanggup berkata-kata, ia hanya menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya sambil terus memeluk Cagalli. Mereka berdua menangis sepanjang malam, diiringi oleh nyanyian hujan lebat yang turun menyirami seluruh kota.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Ibu...!" Alex berlari dan memeluk ibunya. "Aku senang, ibu sudah sehat sekarang."

Cagalli tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Alex. "Ini semua berkat doamu, Alice dan yang lainnya..."

"Syukurlah..." Alex terlihat begitu lega.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Cagalli pada Alex dan Alice. "Ibu akan masak makanan kesukaan kalian."

"Apa ibu yakin?" Alice menghampiri ibunya. "Ibu masih belum sembuh benar."

"Alice benar," sahut Athrun. "Sebaiknya kita beli makanan di luar saja."

Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku bisa kok," ucapnya. "Lagipula ada Alice yang membantuku 'kan?"

Alice tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya mengangguk untuk merespon. Entah mengapa ia bingung harus berlata apa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Athrun. "Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, Cagalli..."

Cagalli tersenyum dan mengangguk pada suaminya. "Aku mengerti."

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Kau sudah mahir memotong sayuran sekarang?" Cagalli memperhatikan Alice yang baru selesai memotong wortel dan buncis.

"Hanya memotong begini saja, Alex juga bisa," ucap Alice.

Cagalli tertawa, ia sedang mengupas beberapa buah kentang. "Tidak, ibu serius," ujarnya. "Sebentae lagi kau pasti bisa membuat _steak _sendiri."

"Tapi tidak akan seenak buatanmu, Bu," sahut Alice. "Rasanya tidak akan sama," sekarang ia sedang memotong daging.

"Hmm, kurasa tidak juga," Cagalli mulai memotong kentang. "Asal kau terus berlatih, masakanmu pasti akan menjadi lebih enak dari masakan ibu."

"Kurasa itu akan terjadi 100 tahun kemudian, Bu," Alice dan Cagalli tertawa bersama.

"Alice, ibu senang..." Cagalli berkata saat ia sedang mencuci tomat. "Kau tumbuh jadi anak yang baik dan bisa diandalkan, terima kasih..."

"Apanya?" Alice memotong beberapa buah jamur. "Aku ini masih belum bisa apa-apa, Ibu."

"Sebentar lagi bisa, ibu yakin," ucap Cagalli tegas, membuat Alice terhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap ibunya. "Dengan begini, ibu bisa tenang..."

"..." Alice kembali mengarahkan matanya ke pisau dan beberapa buah jamur di meja. "Ibu, berhenti lah bicara seolah ibu akan pergi meninggalkan kami."

Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Iya, maaf..."

"..." Alice kembali mencincang jamur yang menjadi bahan tambahan masakan ibunya hari ini.

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Kakak tidak makan?" tanya Alex saat ia akan makan bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Dia bilag, dia sudah makan terlalu banyak tadi," jawab Cagalli. "Jadi aekarang dia tidak makan dan sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamar."

"Oh... Padahal 'kan kakak juga yang masak, tapi tidak ikut makan," ucap Alex.

"Nanti biar ibu sisakan, jadi Alice bisa memanaskannya sendiri dan memakannya nanti," ujar Cagalli.

"Itu benar," sahut Athrun. "Sekarang, ayo kita makan?"

"Iya!" seru Alex. "Mari makan!" ia dan orang tuanya pun mulai makan.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu, Alex?" tanya Cagalli di tengah makan malamnya.

"Menyenangkan!" jawab Alex. "Tadi kami main sepak bola, _team_-ku menang 2-0!"

"Wah, keren!" ucap Cagalli. "Sekarang kau sudah jago main bola, hm?"

"Iya, Bu, tentu saja," jawab Alex

"Bakat turunan dari ayahnya, huh?" sahut Athrun. "Dulu ayah juga suka main bola."

"Sampai cidera di sana-sini dan babak belur," ucap Cagalli, membuat semua orang tertawa.

Di dalam kamar, samar-samar Alice bisa mendengar percakapan keluarganya. Senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya, ia merasa senang mendengar tawa dari seluruh anggota keluarganya. Meski ia tidak ikut bergurau bersama mereka, namun Alice masih bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarganya.

_'Tuhan, tolong jaga lah keluargaku dengan baik...'_

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

_Bruk!_

Alice tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tertidur di meja belajar saat mengerjakan tugas, hingga suara aneh membangunkannya.

"Hmm?" Alice mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dilihatnya Alex sudah tertidur pulas di kasur.

"Cagalli?" tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ayahnya. "Cagalli, bangun!"

_Deg!_

Entah mengapa firasat Alice menjadi buruk, apa yang terjadi pada ibunya? Ia takut untuk memastikan firasatnya, ada suatu pikiran negatif yang menghampirinya saat itu juga. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu, berlari keluar dan menghampiri asal suara ayahnya.

"Ayah?" Alice membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. "Apa yang terjad-."

Kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan Alice tertahan di tenggorokkan, ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar itu. Ayahnya duduk di lantai, dengan Cagalli terbaring di pangkuannya. Mata ibunya tertutup rapat, sedangkan ayahnya menangis sambil meneluk sang isteri.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban apa pun dari sang ayah, Alice mengerti dengan sendirinya. Ia tak berani berkata apa-apa, tak juga bergerak dari posisinya. Ia hanya memandangi wajah ibunya, wajah seseorang yang telah beristirahat dengan damai.

"Kakak?" Alex datang sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. "Ada apa?"

Alice mendapati adiknya yang menatapnya dengan mata polos dan penuh tanda tanya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali memeluk adiknya dan berkata, "Ibu sudah bergi, Alex... Dan tidak akan kembali..."

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Cagalli..." Lacus terduduk di sofa sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri. "Aku masih tidak percaya, kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami..."

"Shh, Lacus..." Kira memeluk isterinya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Ini semua memang begitu mendadak, Shinn bilang Cagalli terkena serangan jantung saat ia tidur..."

"Oh, Cagalli..." isak tangis Lacus kembali pecah, Kira pun berwajah murung.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kematian Cagalli, seluruh sanak saudara dan kerabat datang bergantian untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Kira dan Lacus contohnya, mereka dan juga Hikaru bahkan menginap di rumah keluarga Zala selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Alex?" seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Alex yang sedang termenung di teras rumah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Alex menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada gadis berambut pirang itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Reina."

Reina menatap sedih pada Alex, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Saat ia mendapati sesuatu yang menarik, Reina pergi untuk sesaat dan kembali lagi duduk bersama Alex.

"Alex, lihat..." Reina menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya pada Alex. "Ini indah bukan?"

Alex menatap apa yang ditunjukkan Reina padanya, itu adalah sebuah tunas bunga lily beserta kuncup bunganya yang belum mekar.

"Lily putih ini akan segera mekar," ucap Reina. "Setalah melalui perjuangan panjang, diguyur hujan badai dan bermandikan sinar matahari yang terik..." Reina menggenggam tangan Alex, meletakkan bunga lily tadi di tangannya. "Aku yakin, akan ada pelangi setelah hujan badai... Tunas yang baru pun tumbuh menggantikan pohon tinggi yang sudah tua..." Alex menatap bunga lily di tangannya, lalu beralih pada Reina. "Jangan cemas, Alex... Semua ini pasti akan berlalu, aku dan ayah akan terus bersama kalian..." lanjut Reina. "Paman Kira, bibi Lacus, kak Hikaru dan yang lainnya juga."

Setelah beberapa saat, Alex akhirnya tersenyum pada Reina. Ia tidak sendirian, masih banyak orang di sekitarnya yang akan mendampinginya. Walau ibunya telah tiada, ia dan yang lain masih harus berjuang melanjutkan hidup mereka.

"Terima kasih, Reina..." Alex balas menggenggam tangan Reina. "Terima kasih banyak..."

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Athrun, kau harus makan," Meer berusaha membujuk Athrun, ia saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu. "Kau belum makan sejak pagi."

"..." Athrun hanya terdiam, menatap selembar foto kecil di tangannya.

"Ayah," kali ini Alice yang mendatanginya. "Ayo makan."

"Ayah masih belum bisa menerimanya..." gumam Athrun, diusapnya foto Cagalli dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa ibumu pergi begitu saja...?"

"Semua orang juga tidak percaya, Ayah..." ucap Alice. "Semua orang tidak menyangka..."

"Cagalli pergi begitu cepat, serangan jantung memang sulit dicegah dan diprediksi..." ucap Shinn yang saat ini juga sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"..." Alice melirik ke jendela, hujan kembali mengguyur bumi.

"Athrun..." Kira datang dan merangkul Athrun. "Cagalli tidak akan senang jika melihatmu begini terus..."

"Kira, tapi aku..." Athrun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terpotong oleh dering _handphone_-nya. "Sebentar."

Saat Athrun pergi untuk menerima telepon, Kira meminta yang lain untuk makan terlebih dahulu di ruang makan. Alice tinggal sendirian di ruang tamu, ia ingin menunggu ayahnya. Saat itu ia mendapati _handphone _ayahnya yang lain tergeletak di meja.

Ada yang aneh, Alice bukan lah tipe orang yang suka mengutak-atik barang milik orang lain... Namun kali ini ia merasa ingin melihat-lihat _handphone _tersebut. Seolah terdorong oleh suara misterius di dalam batinnya, Alice mngambil _handphone _tersebut dan mengutak-atiknya.

_Sayang, aku menunggumu sore ini..._

_Jangan sampai terlambat, waktu kita sedikit._

Betapa terkejutnya Alice saat ia mendapati beberapa pesan singkat dari nomor tidak dikenal dalam _inbox handphone_ ayahnya.

_Sayang, nanti kau akan kukabari..._

_Tunggu aku ya..._

Tangan Alice sedikit bergetar, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca.

_Jangan sedih, aku akan menghiburmu aetelah ini..._

_Kita bersenang-senang ya, Sayang?_

Alice tidak tahan lagi, ia berhenti membaca setiap pesan singkat yang memuakkan itu. Ia memperhatikan nomor pengirim pesan-pesan itu, ada yang terasa familiar. Diraihnya _handphone _di saku celananya, dicatatnya nomor itu. Dan saat ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu, apakah ia mengenali pemilik nomor tersebut...

_'I-ini, ini mustahil...'_

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

"Ayah?" Athrun terkejut saat Alice mendatanginya di kamar, mata gadis itu terlihat tajam tapi juga berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa, Alice?" Athrun menghampirinya. "Ayah baru selesai menerima telepon dan akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Ayah, katakan," ucap Alice tegas. "Apa yang selama ini sudah ayah lakukan dengan bibi Meer?"

Kedua mata Athrun melebar seketika. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Ayah," Alice menunjukkan _handphone _Athrun padanya. "Aku sudah tahu."

Athrun merampas _handphone _miliknya. "Kenapa kau membuka _handphone _ayah sembarangan?"

"Apa sekarang masalah itu penting?" Alice mengeratkan giginya. "Jawab aku, Ayah!" serunya. "Apa ini yang menjadi beban pikiran ibu selama ini? Apa karena ini, ibu jadi-."

"Hentikan, Alice!" potong Athrun. "Kau tidak mengerti apa pun."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!" Alice tidak mau kalah. "Supaya aku pun bisa mengerti tentang kebenarannya."

"..." Athrun mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi, lalu duduk di ranjang. "Sebenarnya..."

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

_Tik, tik, tik, tik..._

Alice terdiam di kamarnya, memandangi tiap tetes air hujan yang membasahi kaca jendelanya.

_"Itu lah yang terjadi..."_

Kata-kata ayahnya berputar di kepalanya.

_"Ayah sangat menyesal, ayah melakukannya bukan karena ayah menginginkannya..."_

Gadis beemata _enerald _itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_"Sebaiknya jangan Meer yang menggantikan posisi ibu ya..."_

Kali ini ia mendengar suara ibunya.

"Ibu..." Alice menunduk, mengeratkan giginya. Berbagai macam emosi mendatanginya, memenuhi setiap bagian dari tubuh serta jiwanya.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh ibunya? Jadi selama ini, ibunya sudah tahu tentang Meer dan ayahnya? Selama ini ibunya terus menanggung beban seberat ini sendirian, berusaha bertahan sekuat mungkin demi keluarganya.

_"Tadi ayah mendapat telepon dari pihak asuransi..." Athrun mengepalkan tangannya. "Uang asuransi atas kematian ibumu sudah cair, ayah bisa melunasi hutang pada Meer..." sekarang ia mengeratkan giginya. "Seolah ibumu sengaja melakukan ini, ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk kita..."_

_Tes..._

Air mata Alice akhirnya mengalir, setelah selama beberapa hari ia sama sekali tidak menangisi kepergian ibunya. Ia sempat mengira bahwa dirinya sudah mati rasa, tak dapat merasakan kesedihan atau rasa apa pun lagi.

Namun hari ini, akhirnya ia menangis. Ia merasakan berbagai macam emosi telah terpendam di dalam hatinya sejak lama. Kemarahan, kepedihan, ketakutan... Semuanya meluap seketika.

"Ibu..." Alice kembali menatap langit. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang..." secara perlahan, hujan mulai mereda. Seolah beralih pada air mata Alice yang semakin deras mengalir. "Aku akan berusaha, menjaga Alex dan juga ayah..." tubuh Alice bergetar hebat. "Beristirahat lah dengan tenang, Ibu..."

Alice mengukir senyuman tulus untuk ibunya, untuk segala pengorbanan yang trlah diberikan Cagalli pada keluarganya. Saat itu juga Alice bertekad, ia akan berjuang sekeras mungkin menjaga keutuhan keluarganya dan melanjutkan peranan ibunya.

Di sini lah kisah keluarga Zala dan hujan terputus. Apakah kisah ini berakhir dengan bahagia atau tidak, bergantung pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Athrun Zala setelah ini...

Cagalli Yula Zala pergi meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi seluruh anggota keluarganya, namun secara ironis ia juga telah memberikan sebuah jalan keluar bagi Athrun beserta putera-puterinya yang sangat ia kasihi...

Uang memang sangat berbahaya, semua orang dapat dengan mudah berubah karena kebutuhan akan uang... Namun hal yang sebenarnya jauh lebih berharga adalah waktu bersama orang-orang yang kita kasihi beserta kasih sayang dari mereka...

Jangan sampai kita menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun waktu kita bersama orang-orang terkasih, ingat lah kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan waktunya untuk terpisah...

_**-+-+ Z + n + R +-+-**_

**The ~ End**

_Sekian!_

_Gomenn kalo ending nggak sesuai harapan atau Fic nya geje..._

_Mau bagaimana lagi, Author nya aja geje..._

_Hehe._

_Cyaaz ingin mengucapkan trima kasih ke Cloli-san, makasih udah buat & undang Cyaaz ikutan Affair Week Challenge ini. Buat Bunny aka Reinaryuzaki yang udah jadi Beta Reader, lain kali mohon bantuannya lagi._

_Makasih juga buat yang baca dan terutama Rev, Fav juga Follow, tanpa dukungan dari kalian, Cyaaz nggak akan punya semangat buat nulis Fic._

_Hihi._

_Silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan di kotak Rev jika beekenan..._


End file.
